


Why The Hell Are Yetis Able To Own Mansions?!

by manic_no



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Sibling Bonding, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowboarding, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_no/pseuds/manic_no
Summary: secret santa gift for garry ktevar on discord, but this is the first thing i’ve written in a long time and i just want to be proud of it.anyways!! here’s the lu boys having a lovely snow day on the snowpeak mountain from twilight’s hyrule!!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	Why The Hell Are Yetis Able To Own Mansions?!

Perhaps it was their fault for traveling in the wilderness during winter. However, it was hardly within their power, and if it was, the nine companions would have gladly been at home. Yet, the powers of the universe seemed against them, giving them the harsh cold and biting winds that the North associated with winter.

Fortunately, luck had it that the nine companions were seasoned travellers, some known for surviving in the worst of conditions. Finding a cave on the murderous mountain could attest to this claim. Either that, or the Universe has taken pity on them. 

Nonetheless, when Hyrule found the cave, the nine lads (or men, if you wish to be accurate) had a joyous exclaim. Most had gotten not only tired of the murderous climate, but of the complaining produced by Warriors and Wind. 

Time sighed in relief, something you’d have to be specifically looking for to see, before calling out orders. Legend, who was far too cautious at his age, immediately took charge to explore more of the cave. 

“I thought you didn’t like going anywhere without a map?” Wild called after him, busying himself with a fire. 

“Just because I’d rather know where I’m going doesn’t mean I’m going to let something sneak up on us,” he replied, his tone of voice giving away that he was too tired for Wild’s antics. 

Wind, ever needing action, seemed to be growing bored as orders were filled. It wasn’t that he was an attention seeker or anything of the likes, no. He’d just rather be doing something, feeling that constant movement was progress on any adventure. Warriors and Sky, now veterans with the lad’s attention span, exchanged looks before relaxing a bit, drawing in Wind’s eyes.

“December, isn’t it? That’s always a site to see back home,” Warriors reminisced, eyes staring up at the ceiling yet at nothing at all.

“I guess so, last I remember it was around the 18th, wasn’t it? That was like, what? Two, three days ago?” Sky guessed. Despite his laid back personality, he seemed to be quite good at seeing things nobody else does and remembering them for far too long.

“Two days!” Wind chirped in, happy to actually be a part of the conversation. 

Warriors laid himself back on his bed mat, “20th, then? Wow, nearly time to celebrate then.”

Sky turned to Wind with a confused look before responding, “Celebrate what?”

Warriors seemed to ponder for a second, “Well, usually it’s called Yule, but sometimes people call it different things. Winter Solstice, Christmas, Hanukkah? I can’t really remember anymore, back home we just celebrate to celebrate. All the different names people always have the best treats and pastries, too, so I never really complained or bothered.” 

Wind seemed to perk up, “We have Winter Solstice back home! Grandma always makes the best food around that time. But it’s always changing, so we can never tell when it’s going to happen. Like a surprise feast!”

Sky still seemed confused, before stating with a resigned tone, “I guess we don’t have that yet. We’re above the clouds, so we never really had this snow stuff before,” he paused, emitting a soft snort. “Scared the hel- heck out of me when I started living on the Surface and found all this white stuff.”

They heard a chuckle behind them as Four slid over, “The ‘white stuff’ is snow, by the way. Nice save, imagine if a poor pirate heard such naughty words.”

Sky only spluttered, his voice high pitched as he deflected the accusation, “I know what it is now!”

Instead of egging him on, Four turned to Warriors and Wind, “What were you guys talking about anyways?”

Warriors shrugged, shifting slightly so Four could sit more in their circle, “Nothing, just holiday traditions, I guess. Sky’s never celebrated anything.”

“Hah, loser.”

“Shut up!” Sky cried.

“What do you celebrate, Four?” Wind piped up, enjoying the conversation but getting bored with how fast it was going.

Four shrugged nonchalantly, “Hanukkah, I guess. It’s pretty fun, Zelda and I would sneak out practically every night to go get latkes and exchange presents. Then we’d all go out to the snow banks and have snowball fights until a soldier found Zelda.”

Warriors nodded a couple times before pausing, “We’d all? Were there a bunch of you or just you and Zelda?”

Four stifled a bit, “Just me and Zelda, what are you, a grammar guard?”

“He’s lying,” Sky proclaimed.

“Shut up, at least I know what snow is.”

Time sat down beside Wind against the stone walls. Wind made himself comfortable by burying himself into Time’s side. Time made him some room before turning his head towards the others, “Why are you guys talking about snow?” 

“Not just snow, Old Man. The holidays in general. What do you do during them?” Warriors inquired.

Time shivered from childhood memories, “Don’t remind me. Where I was from, snow was rarely seen. When it was, it became a battlefield. Couldn’t step outside, couldn’t even stay put without getting hit.”

Four winced from a similar memory, “Yeah, they can hurt when you’re not expecting them.”

“Absolutely, especially when there’s ice in them. But, Malon doesn’t really celebrate anything in particular, so we just have a nice get together and dinner.”

“How very pleasant and adultish,” Wind joked.

“Don’t fault an old man for liking a quiet dinner instead of a snowball war,” Time swatted at Wind’s head, the younger laughing as he ducked.

“Oh, there you are, Hyrule! Come sit down!” Sky called the brunette boy as he suddenly appeared. He graciously took the spot given after laying down a mat. The fire may have started but that doesn’t change rock. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Hyrule asked, making himself comfortable between Warriors and Sky.

“Holidays,” the five chorused. 

“Share with the class what you celebrate, Hyrule,” Warriors indicated.

Hyrule thought for a moment, biting his finger slightly, “Well, we don’t really celebrate anything anymore. We know we should, though. Everyone gets nicer around this time. There are more sweets being sold, usually for free! And if you’re wandering around, they’ll invite you for dinner! There is this one person who makes the best cookies I’ve ever had. They’re like peppermint, I think, and have icing on top of them with sprinkles. They just melt in your mouth when they’re warm!”

Wild, who had originally been too busy making dinner out of the strange bunch of leftover ingredients they had, turned towards Hyrule, “I think I’ve had those before!”

Hyrule beamed and turned more towards him, “Really? Do you think you can make them? They’re even better when you don’t feel well!”

“Sure, I just can’t remember all the ingredients. It’s been a while since I had them.”

“I can help you then. After all, I’m the one who asked,” Hyrule got up from his spot and slid over beside Wild. 

“Dammit, we were so close to collecting another,” Warriors groaned.

“Don’t worry about it, there are plenty of fish in the sea,” Sky soothed. He’s way too good at comforting people.

“There are plenty of Links in the cave, you’ll find another one!” Four exclaimed.

“Wait, that’s what’s going on here? ‘Cause I will leave, just to spite you.” Time deadpanned.

“Don’t, you’re warm and I just got comfy,” Wind ordered. Time made a show of huffing, but he couldn’t hide his grin.

Twilight suddenly dropped down on Hyrule’s abandoned spot, frustration apparent from the crossing of his arms.

“Got kicked out of the cooking circle didn’t you?” Four asked.

“Wild thinks I don’t know how to cook!” Twilight cried out, arms swinging out, making Warriors and Sky dodge out of the way.

“Knew it.” 

“So…” Wind snuck in. “Tell us about how you celebrate winter!”

“Wait, this is what y’all’re doing? Having a sharing circle? Talking about your feelings?” Twilight pondered incredulously. 

Time, ever the tired father, sighed, “Please, the sooner we talk, the sooner I can eat and sleep.”

Twilight gave him a look of pure confusion before answering, “Uh, well… it’s different for certain regions. In Castletown, there’s this huge commercialized thing where everyone gets the biggest gifts and orders the most food. It’s a waste of money and is super stressful, but hey! That’s just how Castletown is. Back home, however, everything’s different. We do exchange gifts, but we don’t go broke doing so. We hand make stuff, making stuff from the heart instead of in large quantities. The entire village comes together to make a feast. Then, we burn this huge bonfire! The moment you become old enough, around 16, you compete over who can jump over the bonfire without getting burnt. It’s honestly the highlight of the holiday.”

Warriors gave him a look of understanding, “Sounds like you really miss them.”

“Eh, I just really miss Epona. She’s the best friend a man can ask for!”

“Goddesses, you’re such a loser,” a voice behind them said fondly. The group jumped slightly, not suspecting the sudden interruption.

Twilight turned to Legend, for it was he who spoke, “Oh shut up, at least I-”

“Dinner time!” Wild called out. Surprisingly, even though Hyrule was there, it didn’t taste bad.

To their pleasant surprise, the snowstorm had cleared up since last nights raging. Because of this, they were finally able to guess who’s world they were in.

“Hold on…” Twilight paused, scanning his surroundings. “I think I know this place.”

His surroundings consisted of the white blankness of a mountain side covered in snow. But that’s what the mountain usually looked like, so that wasn’t out of place. 

No, instead it was the tall tree that gave it away. It was mostly bare, as expected of a tree during winter. However, the branches still bore multiple large leaves. Apparently, these leaves were too late to fall, instead frozen solid to the branches. 

Of course, Twilight recognized them because he’d been there before. Multiple times in fact, the first being to get a mirror shard and others being to visit some friends. These friends being, obviously, a yeti couple who owned the mansion at the bottom of the trail.

Behind him, an argument, if one could call it that, was going on. After a couple minutes of complaining from an individual with a name starting with W, clothing began to be borrowed and switched to become covered from the winter cold. Most of which belonging to a person whose name also started with W, but that’s beyond the point. Instead, what Twilight walked up to was the losing argument of getting Legend to wear some pants lest he get frostbite. 

“Please, Legend, why won’t you wear some pants?!” Time begged. If his hair wasn’t grey by the end of this adventure then he is definitely dyeing it. 

“I have a reputation, Time.” Legend responded. As with most things, he was immovable. Not because he was right, but because he’s too stubborn to admit he isn’t. 

The conversation was put on pause once they noticed Twilight. Wind walked, moreso waddled, having been the most seen to by the older Links, over to Twilight, “What did you find? Anything important that a native might recognize?”

“Not only did I find shelter, but I also know exactly where we are.” Twilight responded.

“Soooo…?” Warriors egged him on, not wanting to stay in the cold all day.

“We’re at Snowpeak, it’s a Northern Mountain of Hyrule. Well, in my Hyrule, at least.”

Legend nudged Hyrule, “I didn’t know you have a northern mountain!”

Hyrule responded in a deadpanned voice without looking at him, “Legend, I will slit your throat in your sleep.”

“Looking forward to it!”

Time waved a hand at them to quiet down, “So, what’s this about a shelter?”

“Yeah, who lives all the way up here in the cold?!” Four cut in.

“You’ll soon find out,” Twilight evenly stated, before turning to Time with his normal tone, “There’s a mansion at the end of this trail. I know the couple who owns it. Technically, they owe me but that’s never a way to keep track of your friends.”

Sky took initiative by speaking first, tired of Time’s indecision, “Well let’s get going then! I want to see what a mansion looks like!”

Warriors pauses, looking at the tree with horrified realization, “And we’re supposed to get down how?”

Twilight turned to him with a mischievous smirk, and that’s how Warriors knew he was screwed, “Who’s ready to go snowboarding?”

The statement was met with a combination of confused sounds, disgruntled groaning, and maniacal laughter. Upon hearing the laughter, Time turned to the source, “Wild, please for once in your life be careful.”

“I make no promises,” Wild replied. 

Deciding that it would be best to show the others how, Twilight forced his way through the snow up to the tree trunk. Once within rolling distance, he did just that. He took a running start, as much as he could in the deep snow, and slammed his body into the trunk. A frozen leaf fell quickly from the tree, landing on a lower section facing the trail. Twilight also fell and didn’t get up as quickly as usual, prompting Legend to state, “I call dibs on using Twi’s corpse as a snowboard.”

Wind muttered a soft ‘Damn’. Time flicked his ear as Sky lifted Twilight from his snow imprint, “You ok?”

“Fine, just hit an ice patch and the ground is so lovely this time of year,” Twilight snarked.

Behind them, the others had moved onto poking the large leaf. Warriors kicked it slightly, and unsure look on his face, “Are you sure this is the only way?”

Twilight stumbled towards him with the help of Sky, “No clue, but it’s definitely the most fun.”

While the less experienced Links groaned, Wild readied his shield, which Four has already checked and decided was strong enough, “Welp, guess you guys can use those leaves, like amateurs. I’m going to use my sophisticated shield.”

With that said, he raced off on his shield, looking behind with a shiteating grin. Legend, not wanting to be upstaged as such, released a sigh from the deepest, most tired part of his soul, “Fine, how the hell do we do this?”

Sky butted in, excited to seek adrenaline and possibly be injured, “Well, it can’t be too hard! We just have to stay on the leaf, right?”

“Yeah,” Twilight answered. “Just stay on the leaf and follow the path. You can climb back up when you mess up.”

“What a fantastic confidence boost!” Warriors exclaimed sarcastically. 

Sky began stalking over to the tree trunk as Time turned to Twilight, “This better not screw up my back any further.”

“I can make no promises except for the promise of a good time,” Twilight responded before walking over to Legend to teach him how to ride. However, it was put on hold as the two stared down Sky as he simply punched the tree. On command, a leaf fell like a brick, or a frozen object. Coincidentally, Four was right below it, nearly getting hit before Warriors pulled him away by the scruff of his neck. 

“Sorry!” Sky called, as Four kicked at Warriors to let him down. 

“Isn’t it interesting that one of the strongest of us is the nicest and most docile?” Twilight wondered.

Legend shrugged beside him, closing his mouth from previous gaping, “Y’know, that’s what I’m banking on. Now show me how to do this stupid snowboarding thing.”

Surprisingly, Legend was quite good at it, especially with Twilight’s help. He was able to balance well and had good foot formations. However, without Twilight, he tended to fling his arms out to keep said balance. Twilight’s nose hurt from when he first let go of him. 

After him, Warriors was much the opposite. Yet, after Twilight helped with his foot formations, he improved slightly. Although, while he didn’t flap his arms around, he was constantly switching between where he should lean. 

“Hey, I bet I can reach the end before you,” he challenged Legend after Twilight ok’ed him.

Legend huffed before responding, “Yeah, you fucking wish.”

Four stared at them as they pushed off, far too wobbly for how fast they were going, “One day, they’re going to challenge each other to something stupid and get each other killed.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Twilight replied. “Now, have you ever done anything like this?”

“Nah, and I had hoped I never would, but here we are.”

“Don’t worry, you can do this. You just need to find your balance.”

Apparently, it was harder than Four thought to find his balance. Which led to him falling multiple times. The five remaining could feel his frustration bubbling to the surface as he resurfaced from a snow pit he created, “Twilight I am going to shove this stupid leaf up your ass.”

“C’mon Four, you can do this!” Sky called out, elbowing Time and Wind to do the same. 

“Yeah, just hang low, center your balance!” Hyrule continued.

“I’ve already freaking tried that! I just can’t do it!” Four yelled back, keeping it PG for Wind.

“Yes you can, you’re a blacksmith, aren’t you? You’ve done something difficult before and you can do something difficult again!” Time joined as Wind shouted his encouragement in incoherent screeches and musical involvement. The short Link finally managed it after his fifth try, almost as wobbly as Legend. 

“If only I wasn’t the only one who knows how to do this, then I’d be able to live without being hit in the face every three minutes.” Twilight complained passive aggressively.

“Well that’s your fault for knowing things. How do I do this?” Hyrule said excitedly as he stumbled over. 

“Ok, just get on here. Position your feet like this, one after the other-“ Twilight instructed as Hyrule quickly leaped onto the frozen leaf, almost slipping off in the process. Although he wasn’t good with footing, Hyrule used his previously stated technique of being lower to the ground.He sat in a slight crouch, using his left hand to hold the side gingerly. Yet, that lead to him not being able to kick off, awkwardly turning his body so his right foot could push the leaf forward. 

“Maybe I should start a school for this, ‘cause at least then I’ll be paid,” Twilight pondered as Time got onto the leaf. 

He needed to hold onto Twilight’s shoulder, but was able to steer easily. Catching the confused glances, he answered their unspoken question with a deadpanned tons, “Ice dungeon.”

The others nodded in sudden awed understanding as he kicked off. 

“Do you want to go next?” Wind asked Sky, but the man shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, you can go ahead.”

Twilight gave him a nod of thanks, worried for the youngest’s safety. However, when they turned to help him, Wind was already on the leaf. With correct formation. In fact, he didn’t even seem to be wobbling. 

“How are you good at this?!” Sky asked incredulously, attempting to help him in any way alongside Twilight.

“I’m just better than you!” Wind replied happily before swiftly kicking off. 

“Y’know, sometimes I worry about him, but then he does this,” Twilight stated tiredly. 

Sky gave a noise of agreement as he readied himself on his own leaf. To Twilight’s relief, he had learned while watching the others, being only slightly off balance. They were about to push off when Sky paused and turned to Twilight, “Was it a wise idea to let them go before you when only you know the way?”

Twilight blanched for a moment, perplexed, “I mean, it’s an obvious path and you can easily see where you’re going. I think they’ll be just fine unless they’re too busy staring at their feet.”

The two were met with a strange site when they finally reached the end of the trail. In front of the mansion entrance, which Sky took a second to gape at, was Legend and Warriors. Or, who they assumed to be Warriors, as Legend was busy burying him underneath the snow.

“What the hell is happening here?” Twilight demanded, mouth gaping.

“Warriors is being a sore loser,” Legend answered with a decided tone as he shoved more snow onto Warriors.

“I’m not a sore loser, you fucking lost!” Warriors spluttered, busy pushing snow away from suffocating himself.

“That sounds like something a sore loser would say,” Legend turned to him, doubling the amount of snow being pushed down on Warriors. It was an intense battle between good and evil, or rather, dying and suffering defeat.

Deciding that it wasn’t his problem, Sky turned towards the sound of crunching snow. The source became known as Wild and Hyrule forced their way over, completely covered in powdery snow.

“And what happened here?” he questioned, arms crossed.

“I got lost!” Hyrule replied, slightly out of breath.

“He was too busy looking at his feet!” Wild complained. Twilight sighed defeatedly, walking over to brush some snow off instead of asking more questions. 

Sky was amused at first, but was now questioning how sticky snowflakes actually were as Wind and Four were brought to his attention, also covered in snow. “Did you also get lost or just decide that becoming the leaf was way more fun?”

“I was doing just fine until Wind came out of nowhere and clocked me!” Four exclaimed with a high tone that only those frustrated and angry could possess.

“You were going too slow!” Wind retaliated.

“I was going at the same pace as Legend and Warriors!” 

“Well obviously they’re slowpokes!”

Upon hearing such blasphemy, the two manchildren looked up with a squawk. In a brilliant moment of vengeance and scene association, Warriors picked up a piece of packed snow that Legend had been using to bury him, and threw it at Wind. However, due to the angling, the mound of snow instead hit Four, who released a groan of pure white hate. 

Unfortunately, the two realized their mistake in not sprinting too late, as Four grabbed a dangerously placed hunk of hard snow and chucks it at them. Legend took a terrible hit that day, as not only was he the one who got hit, the ball of snow was also filled with ice. The force of the throw and the deadshot at his forehead led to him falling down heavily behind the wall of snow that Warriors resides in.

There was a silent pause afterwards as everyone craned over to see if Legend had died. However, he was very much alive when he resurfaced, now red, pissed, and carrying a large snowball with Four’s name on it. 

Sadly, years of snowball fights have made Four’s instincts too sharp. Fortunately, Sky was practically a baby in this area and didn’t duck fast enough, leading to him falling back into the cold, yet fluffy, ground. Yet, he didn’t go down alive, dragging Wind down into his snowy grave. 

Four didn’t seem to be finished with his attack just yet, leading to him ducking behind a small hill of snow that Sky and Wind fell by. His counterattack involved a multitude of snowballs as he made them as quickly as he threw them. Upon seeing Sky and Wind still alive, Four turned to them hurriedly as he made more snowballs, “Are you going to lie around all day or are you going to help me win this snowball fight?”

Wind’s face evolved into a mischievous grin, pulling Sky over to help make more ammunition. Sky needed as much help as he could get, as he had never even realized he could do this with snow. 

“Hurry, Sky! We’re going to need as many snowballs as we can!” Wind encouraged him as he passed snowballs to Four.

“They won’t stick together!” Sky sobbed. “My life is falling apart!”

Across from them in front of the mansion entrance, Legend and Warriors has a solid base. After extracting Warriors from the mound, the two found that it had created a barrier for them. Because of this, they were more or less in the lead. Despite this fact, they were under the most fire. Especially when Wild and Hyrule join in.

Originally, Wild and Hyrule’s plan was to quickly dodge and attack the others while Twilight made their fort. However, they didn’t factor in that Twilight was too tired for their antics and was getting too many back flashes from winter in Ordon. Although, because they weren’t in the beginning argument they weren’t targeted as much. That didn’t change the fact that they were completely soaked.

Twilight had somehow escaped to the front entrance, deciding that he’d rather see the Yeti couple that resided there than get into a snow fight. Surprisingly, when he reached the very front of the manor, Twilight was met with a familiar face. Sitting nestled under the mansion’s veranda in a comfortable looking chair with a steaming mug of something was Time, who looked perfectly content.

“Lovely day we’re having, aren’t we?” Time began as if talking to a neighbour and not his companion that he had been interacting with for months.

“Where did you get that?!” Twilight asked exasperatedly, gesturing to the mug.

“Oh, I got it from the Yetis. Nice couple, and this cocoa has a secret ingredient that I can’t place my finger on.” 

Twilight spluttered confusedly, unable to respond before he heard Wind yelling, “Cheater! You can’t hide with the adults, that’s unfair!”

He then proceeded to throw a snowball with deadly accuracy, hitting Twilight on the side of his back. Twilight groaned before running back to join them.

Wild took notice of his return as he hid, using this to his advantage to ask, “There you are, I thought you were going to build a fort.”

“If I don’t have grey hairs by the end of this adventure it’s because I’m using Legend’s hair dye,” Twilight stayed decidedly before walking calmly over to Wind, Four, and Sky’s fort and beginning to make snowballs with Sky. 

Because of the extra help, and the pent up wrath Four and Twilight were using to strengthen their throws, Wild and Hyrule were effectively beaten within the next fifteen minutes. 

Unfortunately, the fight turned only into a truce as Warriors called out, “Hey guys, we’ve found the grass!”

Unable to battle any longer as the battlefield was inadequate, the soldiers decided to part ways on a draw. The less competitive players were cold and were not afraid to say it. 

Coincidentally, it was at this time that Yeto, one of the owners, came out to greet them. The only people who seemed surprised by the company was the company itself, as Yeto invited them in without a moment of hesitation with a promise of good food. The seven who had never seen the tall yetis before only stood with gaping mouths, a mixture of surprise and a bit of fear that a being could be so tall. 

They got over their surprise when Four spoke, “Wait, Yetis own mansions and I can hardly afford a little shoebox of a house?” 

“They’re just cooler than you,” Twilight answered his suspicions.

“I’m going to suffocate you to death with the power of snow.”

“Bold of you to assume your little legs could carry me!” Twilight stated, earning him a sharp jab to the ribs.


End file.
